Boukyaku no Tsurugi
Boukyaku no Tsurugi (忘却の剣 Boukyaku no Tsurugi, lit. Sword of Oblivion) is 11eyes －Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl－'s insert song. The song is dedicated to the moment when Yukiko Hirohara had no choice but to kill Takahisa Tajima, the one she loved. Ironically, although this song is considered the most sentimental song in the whole series, it is also the one with the most grammar errors, to the point that the song's English lines are almost incomprehensible. Information *'Album:' Lunatic Tears... *'Lyrics:' Ayane *'Vocal:' Ayane *'Composer:' Tatsh *'Arranger:' Hisayuki Shimizu *'Publisher:' 5pb. Records *'Distributor:' Media Factory Lyrics 'Romaji' namida sae karehateta mukiryoku na kokoro ga hikari sae tozashita mama kage wo otosu kanashimi no sora wa kesenai kiokutachi kono karada made hikisaku hodo ni sakaraezu I wanna close to you I wanna be with you KIMI ga soba ni ite kureru dake de hoka ni wa nanimo nozomanai yo akai ame ga furisosogu yo furueru kono kokoro sasaete hoshii yorisou futari I don't wanna leave me alone sakendemo kuyandemo todokanai kono koe kokoro made oresou ni natte nakidashisou da yo ai ga kurushimi wo koeta saigo no yoru tsumetaku natta boku wo yasashiku dakishimete I wanna close to you I wanna be with you tsugunaenai tsugunai ga tsumoru mou inochi sae oshiku mo nai With promise once you believed You should have knew the endsweet konna sekai demo kibou wo daita yasuraka na nemuri Only we lie in hole of fate I wanna close to you I wanna be with you How you give me still in love forever this alone night However I can be free, forever with you love Don't you leave me alone I wanna close to you I want you to support this heart to shake with eternally I don't care who you be free I don't wanna leave me alone 'Kanji' 涙さえ枯れ果てた　無気力な心が 光さえ閉ざしたまま　影を落とす 哀しみの空は　消せない記憶たち この身体まで　引き裂くほどに逆らえず I wanna close to you I wanna be with you キミが側にいてくれるだけで 他には何も望まないよ 赤い雨が降り注ぐ夜 震えるこの心支えて欲しい 寄り添う二人 I don't wanna leave me alone 叫んでも悔やんでも　届かないこの声 心まで折れそうになって　泣き出しそうだよ 愛が苦しみを　越えた最期の夜 冷たくなった　僕が優しく抱きしめて I wanna close to you I wanna be with you 償えない償いが積もる もう命さえ惜しくもない with promise once you believed You should have knew the endsweet こんな世界でも希望を抱いた 安らかな眠り Only We lie in hole of fate I wanna close to you I wanna be with you How you give me still in love forever this alone night however I can be free,forever with you love Don't you leave me alone I wanna close to you I want you to support this heart to shake with eternally I don't care who you be free I don't wanna leave me alone 'English Translation' This powerless heart, which has run out of tears Falls into the shadows, forsaken of even light The gloomy sky is (reflecting) memories that will not go away I can't prevent them, so much that it's ripping my body apart I wanna (be) close to you I wanna be with you Just by having you near There's nothing more that I desire On this night pouring with red rain Please lend a hand to my shivering heart As the two of us get close I don't (want you to) leave me alone This voice will never be heard, no matter how much I scream or shout Breaking down deep inside, I feel like starting to cry On this final night when love had overcome the pain Hold gently, my body that has grown cold I wanna (be) close to you I wanna be with you There were just too many sins for me to repent My life is worth nothing to me anymore With (the) promise (you once believed) You should have (known the bittersweet end) We've put all our hopes on even this kind of world Rest in peace (We only) lie in a (grave) of fate I wanna (be) close to you I wanna be with you (Still, you love me forever, even in this lonely night) However I can be free, forever with (your) love Don't you (ever) leave me alone I wanna (be) close to you I want you to support this (shaking) heart eternally I don't care (about anyone else) I don't (want you to) leave me alone Category:Insert songs